One Step Closer
by Mavelle1
Summary: For six months, Emmett McCarty has been pushed and pushed by Rosalie, the Ice Queen, Hale. What will happen when she finally pushes him too far? Our entry for the "Don't Mess With the Help" contest. Collab. with Moonlit Wishes and TruLovEph 28 AH, OOC


**Twi-Fic Promotions "Don't Mess With the Help" Contest**

**Story Title: One Step Closer**

**Pen name: Moonlit Wishes and TrueLovEph28 (collab)**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no **way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_To view all other entries for the "Don't Mess With the Help Contest" visit the C2 community here www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~dontmesswiththehelpcontest_**

**EmPOV**

"McCartney!" barked my employer through the intercom system that went from anywhere in the house to my room.

The sudden interruption in the silence startled me, causing me to jerk and scratch a thick black line straight through the fucking drawing I'd been working on the for the last hour and a half.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, knowing I now had to throw it away.

I pressed the button that would allow me talk back on the intercom and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Yes, Miss Hale?"

"Office! Now!"

"Yes, ma'am." With a sigh I stood up from my desk, lifting the piece of paper and tearing it into tiny little pieces. I'd start back up right after I came back from Miss Hale.

I tossed the ruined paper in the garbage bin on my way out of the room and made my way down to the second floor of the fucking huge mansion I worked and lived in.

"What took you so long?" she barked, the very second I stepped into her office.

I wanted to say, "Fuck you, bitch," instead, I apologized and said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," she quipped, running a hand through her hair.

Now, let me tell you one thing about Rosalie Hale… _she's a fucking goddess! _Because it was hot out that day, she was wearing white linen shorts with a white tube-top, her blonde hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun and flip-flops on her feet.

She was standing in front of the large windows that gave an exquisite view of the large garden and the estate's forest behind the house.

"I'm having guests tonight so I want you to clean the patio and the porch. Oh, and call your buddy for the pool."

"You want me to clean the patio _and _the porch before tonight?" I repeated slowly, thinking she must have been joking.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?" she said, turning to me and quirking a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Well…" I started, then figured 'fuck it', "No, ma'am, not a problem at all."

I turned and jogged back upstairs to change into surf-shorts and a wife beater.

Half an hour later, I was sweating like a murderer in an FBI interrogation room. The sun was beating down on my shoulders while I was mopping the goddamned ground of the patio and my buddy, Edward, was cleaning the pool.

It was noon, the hottest time of the goddamn day, and ninety-fucking-five degrees out. I was born and raised in Forks, Washington where the temperature never really went higher than seventy, so right now I was dying.

I dropped the mop I was holding and grabbed the bottle of water from the table, swigging it dry in one haul before resuming my work.

"You missed a spot, McCartney," Miss Hale pointed out, not even opening her eyes behind her light sunglasses. She was on a sun-bed about thirty feet away from me, wearing the skimpiest little bikini I had ever seen on a woman and making my job harder than it should be by throwing a raging hard-on into the mix.

"It's McCarty," I corrected. She waved it off.

"Whatever," she said, sounding bored.

I reached over my head and behind my back, grabbing hold of the wet fabric that clung to my back and yanked it off, over my head.

I swear I heard Miss Hale gasp behind me but when I turned around to confirm that, she was looking the other way, toward the pool where Edward was finishing up.

Edward said goodbye to Miss Hale before he came up to me.

"Hey, man, Bella wants to know if you'd like to come over to our place for dinner tonight?" he asked, while I was leaning on the mop with one hand, the other hand over my eyes to block the sunlight.

"I'll see what I can do, man, I'll let you know," I answered.

He nodded his head, clapping me on the shoulder once before he left.

I finished my work at six, completely and utterly exhausted and lightheaded due to the temperature and the physical labor of the day. I put away everything I had used that day and walked over to Miss Hale who was now in a long, flowy overthrow thingy that was see-through; her red bikini a stark contrast with the sheer white of the… thingy.

"Miss Hale, I was wondering if you needed my services tonight?" I asked when I could finally tear my eyes away from her tits.

"Uhm… no… no, I don't think so. You're free to do whatever you want tonight."

I smiled widely at her, causing her to roll her eyes and dismiss me.

I went inside and all but humped Mrs. Cope's leg for some of her ravioli. Mrs. Cope was a wonderful cook and she always made a little more just for me. After I ate and all but inhaled an entire carton of milk to wash it down, I went upstairs to shower.

I rubbed one out… okay, I rubbed two out. Miss Hale had done her yoga on the side of the pool, right in front of me, and then of course the bikini and the see-through thingy... yep, definitely had to go two rounds with my hand.

I dressed in jeans and a simple black shirt before making my way downstairs.

Miss Hale was in the lobby, wearing a sad smile.

"I'm really sorry, Emmett, but it turns out I actually do need you tonight," she said.

"What?" I exclaimed. "But you just said that…"

"I'm sorry," she interrupted me, placing her hand on my bicep and squeezing it a little.

My shoulders sagged in defeat when she walked past me and up the stairs.

My name is Emmett McCarty… and I'm the fucking maid.

**RPOV**

Fuck! I hated to disappoint him, but I knew that I wasn't going to make it through this dinner without one other sane person in the house. Besides, if Tanya got here and saw that I had "gone soft" by letting my housekeeper have the night off while I was hosting guests, I'd never hear the end of it.

I knew that Emmett thought I was nothing but an evil shrew, but to be perfectly honest, I didn't know how else to be. I was so used to having men notice me, that when I hired Emmett and he didn't give me a second glance, it pissed me off. I started being even bitchier than usual; calling him by the wrong name, having him do extra chores that _probably_ could've waited until the next day, things like that.

But the man was unflappable! It was infuriating at times. Just _once_ I would've liked to see him lose it. I just knew that underneath that obedient demeanor was a powerful man just waiting to come out. I just had to do more to _bring_ it out…

After I was out of Emmett's line of eyesight, I darted into my bedroom and shut the door. I leaned against it and had to take a deep breath. I could still feel his rock hard bicep under my palm.

_Focus, Rosalie! Stop daydreaming about him! Don't think about how hot he looked with his shirt off; with his cut abs, chiseled chest, and that 'V' leading right down to his…FUCK! Focus!_

I took one more deep breath and looked at the clock. Seeing that I only had a short time before my guests arrived, I jumped in the shower and all but rushed through my routine. Sure, it was only Tanya, Kate, and Irina, but I knew I needed to look perfect. I couldn't take the chance that they'd see me as anything less.

Forty five minutes later, I was standing in the dining room nursing a glass of wine and getting lost in my own thoughts. I was looking out the window when I heard a deep voice say, "Miss Hale?"

I turned around and nearly dropped my wine glass at the sight before me. There stood Emmett, no longer in his casual clothes from earlier, but dressed in the specific outfit I required him to wear when I was hosting an event. His bulked up physique looked incredible in the crisp black pants and pristine white dress shirt he had changed into.

"Miss Hale?" he called again. He had a tiny smirk on his face. Fuck, I was staring at him…and he noticed.

_Fix it Rosalie, FIX IT!_

"What, McCartney?" I said harshly. The smirk disappeared, only to be replaced with blankness on his face, and a small flash of irritation in his eyes.

"I was just wondering what it was you needed from me tonight."

I sighed loudly. "The same thing I have to do every time I have guests. You'll help Mrs. Cope out by serving the food, and after we're done, you'll clean up the dining room and kitchen. If I need you for anything else, I'll let you know."

He nodded at me before turning to go to the kitchen and check in with Mrs. Cope. About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of my friends. Emmett strode out of the kitchen to go answer the door and show the small group to the dining room.

I heard them before I saw them. There was no mistaking Irina's laugh for something else.

"Aren't you just the yummiest hunk of man I've ever seen," she gushed as they walked through the door. She was clinging on his arm, practically draping herself on him.

_Bitch, you had better back off before I take this four inch stiletto and jam the heel in your eye!_

Tanya rolled her eyes in obvious disgust at her sister's behavior. "Rose, it's been too long!" she exclaimed as she walked up to me, taking my hands in hers and giving me an "air kiss" on either side of my face.

"It has, Tanya. I'm so glad you could join me this evening." I mustered up the most genuine smile I could, hoping that it looked more convincing than it felt. I noticed that Kate wasn't with the group. "Tanya, where's Kate? I thought she was coming with you."

"Oh, it's such a scandal. Daddy caught her fooling around with the gardener and sent her away to live with Grandmother! Just think, falling in love with the help. It's pathetic really. Though, if the gardener had looked anything like your little butler here, I don't know if I could've resisted either." I almost rolled my eyes at her.

I had to get poor Emmett out of there. He shouldn't be subjected to Tanya's constant demeaning comments.

"Ladies, why don't we take our seats? Emmett, will you please inform Mrs. Cope that we are short one guest this evening? After which, you may begin serving." Emmett nodded and left for the kitchen. The three of us sat down at the table and Tanya proceeded to fill me in on all of the gossip that I'd missed recently.

Thankfully, dinner was fairly uneventful. Emmett was nothing but the consummate professional, and for that I couldn't be happier. Even Tanya had a hard time finding something to complain about. When it was time for them to go, I walked them to the door and said a quick goodbye. When I turned around, I was startled to see Emmett standing in front of me with a tumbler containing an amber liquid.

"Not to be too forward, Miss Hale, but you looked like you could use this." I took the glass from him and took a small swig, feeling the drink's warmth sliding down my throat.

"Thank you," I said with a tired smile. "Thank you for staying tonight. I know you had plans."

"It's my job, Miss Hale. No thanks necessary," he said with little emotion.

_What the hell is his problem? Jesus, what could he have had to do that was so important?_

I cleared my throat. "Yes, well, I think I'll be off to bed. Please remember to secure the house before you retire for the night. I'll see you in the morning," I said coldly. Two could play at that game. I walked away without so much as a second glance.

That night, my dreams were filled with him. In some I was ripping his clothes off to have my way with him, and in others I was screaming at him to show me some _real_ emotion. I woke up feeling less than rested and bitchier than usual.

I was determined to get him to let go. I would provoke him in every way I knew how until he cracked. Since it was blisteringly hot again, I put on a small pair of shorts and a halter top with a plunging neckline.

I quickly made my way downstairs and grabbed my usual breakfast from Mrs. Cope. I ate slowly, thinking that Emmett would walk in at any moment. When I didn't see him, I asked Mrs. Cope if she knew where he was at. She said that he'd been in early and was currently back in his room.

For some reason, that irritated the hell out of me. I needed a reason to get him out of that room. Thanking Mrs. Cope for breakfast, I made my way into the library. Looking around, I was struck with a brilliant plan.

I pressed the button on the intercom and yelled, "McCartney! Meet me in the library in five minutes!"

An unaffected, "Yes, Miss Hale," was all I received in return. Four and a half minutes later, the door opened and he walked in. "What can I do for you today?" he asked politely.

I steeled myself the best I could. I just _had_ to break that calm façade. "I want this room redone. Put the desk and lamp in front of the window, and the chairs I want exchanged with the ones from the basement and put in front of the fireplace. Then take the books from this case and switch them with the ones in that case. Any questions?"

He looked dumbfounded for a minute before he answered. "No, I'll get that done for you right away, Miss Hale," he all but growled at me.

I walked out and smiled smugly as I went into my office. _I've almost got him._

**EmPOV**

_Deep breaths, Em, deep fucking breaths. _Never, not once in my life, had I felt the urge to smack a woman… _until thirty seconds ago. _My hand was literally itching, just as my dick was throbbing.

_Fuck, she looked hot today. _I took a deep breath, releasing it in a huff as I looked around the large library. I looked from the one bookcase to the other. Why, in fuck's name, would she want me to flip the books around? _Bitch. _Really hot, tight, sexy, with an ass that ma…_focus! _

With a sigh, I started to take the chairs out of the library, carrying them downstairs two at a time and placing them neatly in the basement. After I cleared the chairs out, I shoved the antique mahogany desk into the position she wanted, along with the lamp.

Next, I went downstairs to retrieve the other chairs. When I walked past the open French doors that led to the pool and backyard, I was stopped dead in my tracks. Miss Hale was sitting on the side of the pool, facing the house, with one leg in the water, the other bent at the knee and to the side, giving me a full view of bikini-covered pussy.

Her hair was down, tumbling down her back and creating a fucking halo of gold around her. She was frowning at the rippling water, as if she was angry at something. I snapped out of my daze and continued down into the basement.

An hour later, I had finished with the library and went downstairs to ask Mrs. Cope for a bit of lunch.

Mrs. Cope looked up from her fucking delicious smelling rhubarb pie as I entered the kitchen.

"You look like you could use a well filled sandwich, my boy," she said with a kind smile, getting up from her chair at the kitchen table.

"Oh, that would be so great," I breathed, taking a seat and dropping my forehead on the cool tabletop.

"Having a rough day, sweetheart?" she asked, before I heard the definite _thump _of a glass being set down on the table. I looked up at it. OJ, just what I needed. Mrs. Cope looked from me to the glass I was eyeing like a meat starved hyena, then figured it would be best to leave the jug of juice on the table.

By the time I had inhaled my third glass of juice, she put the fucking Cadillac of all sandwiches in front of me. Lettuce, eggs, cheese, ham, pickles, tomatoes and cucumber on a large chunk of Italian bread.

It never stood a chance against my growling stomach.

When I was done, she handed me a plate of crackers with cheese on them. "You better get this out to her, Emmett," she said, rubbing my shoulder affectionately. I nodded, thanked her for the lunch and went outside to find Miss Hale.

I found her on the same spot on the side of the pool. She was still frowning at the water, only now the skin of her shoulder was an angry shade of red.

"Shit! Miss Hale!" I exclaimed, rushing to put the plate down and grabbed her arm to pull her up.

"Emmett, what?" she demanded as I dragged her towards the shade of the patio.

"You look like a steak, Miss Hale," I explained, pointing to her shoulder. Ignoring, for the time being, the twinge in my stomach I got when she said my name.

She looked confused for a couple of seconds, then her eyes slid down to her arm where my hand was still holding her, then up to her shoulder. "Ow," she whispered.

"Hang on, I'll get you some cream," I said, letting go of her arm and turning around. In my peripheral vision I saw her other arm coming up to grab me, but she must have changed her mind, because she let it drop again. I all but flew inside and up the stairs to her bathroom.

Rummaging through her cabinets, I finally found some Aloe crème and ran back downstairs and outside.

Thankfully, she was still in the shade of the patio, sitting down on one of the luxurious chairs and examining her shoulder.

"Here," I said, thrusting the tube of crème her way.

She looked at my hand, then up to my eyes with a twinkle in her eyes. I couldn't place it, but it almost looked excited… or mischievous or some shit like that.

"Can you do it?" she asked, one corner of her mouth pulling up into a smirk.

_Fuck yes! _screamed my dick, excited about the possibility of touching her. _Oh, hell no! _screamed the hurt employee side of me.

"Sure," I squeaked. Guess my dick won that inner battle.

She made room on the large chair for me to slide in behind her, then turned her back to me. I tried desperately not to gape at the creamy skin of her back and the side of her neck, which was exposed to me as I squirted the cream into my hand.

Her curves were taunting me, the gentle slope from her waist to her hips making me want to grab her. _She was sitting so fucking close! _My dick twitched as I reached out and carefully flattened my hand over the skin of her shoulder.

She hissed from the sudden pain. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be as gentle as I can," I said, not missing how my voice suddenly sounded really fucking low and husky.

A shiver ran down her spine. I didn't know if it was because of my voice or being in the cool shade after having sat in the sun for the last couple hours, but I sure liked the first possibility.

Gently, I rubbed the cream into her shoulder, closing my eyes tightly every time a small moan would escape from her.

Too soon I was finished. "All done," I whispered.

She turned in the chair, facing me and trapping me with the intense look in her eyes. "Thank you," she said, matching my whispering tone.

Our eyes held, not blinking, not moving. My hand twitched with the desire to stroke the hair from her face. I decided, right then, to fuck it all to hell and I reached out, gingerly stroking the loose tendrils from her cheek.

Her eyes moved, sliding down to my lips and back up. An edge that hadn't been there before appeared in them; want. She fucking wanted me.

I licked my lips in anticipation, my body leaning forwards of its own volition. I was only a couple of inches away from her lips when she spoke.

"Have you finished the library?"

Even though her voice was deep and husky, and her eyes lidded with want, her words broke the spell I was under, making all of the desire leave my body in a whoosh.

She was my employer and I was her bitch-boy.

"Yes, ma'am," I said in a curt tone before unfolding myself from the chair a bit awkwardly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go and clean your bathroom. Stay out of the sun today, okay?"

I walked away without looking back, cursing myself under my breath. Of course she hadn't wanted me. I was the fucking help and she was the fucking queen of the world.

I brushed past Mrs. Cope, who was finishing up for the day. Tonight was her night off. Of course, _she _had nights off but when I wanted the same courtesy I could drop dead.

Upstairs in her bathroom, I angrily put away her items in the appropriate cabinets and scrubbed down the surfaces.

I was on my knees, leaning over the edge of the really fucking big tub to scrub the bottom when I heard her voice behind me, small and a little bit sad.

"Emmett?" I squeezed my eyes shut at the flurry of emotions that shot through my stomach.

"Yes, Miss Hale?" I asked politely, meticulously resuming my scrubbing.

"I'm…" she started, but didn't finish. I just continued with my angry cleaning.

"Meet me in my bedroom when you're finished with this," she eventually said with a sigh.

"Whatever you wish, Miss Hale," I replied.

When I could no longer feel her eyes boring into my back, I let out a sigh. _Why did she have to be such a fucking bitch? _

When I could no longer hide behind dirty sinks or hairs in the shower, I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss with me, Miss Hale?" I asked, looking down at the ground.

I could feel her eyes on me, but I didn't meet her gaze, afraid I might snap.

"Look at me," came her voice, finally. I steeled myself, and calmly met her eyes. A flash of irritation shot through the icy blue depths of them, before she, too, steeled herself and started spouting one ridiculous chore after the other my way.

I nodded at each and every single one of them. "Clean the kitchen." "Clean the toilets." "Do the windows." "Do my laundry." "We need groceries." "Mrs. Cope isn't here tonight, so you'll be doing the cooking."

I felt my anger rise and rise with every command but I kept it firmly under wraps, not letting her see how much she affected me.

Her last demand, however… "Oh, and I want you to clean out your room and take the smaller one on the other side of the house. I also never want to see one of your ridiculous drawings again, so throw them all out!"

Fury pounded through my veins, making my eyes focus in tunnel-vision and my body quiver. My art was the only thing keeping me standing in this god forsaken motherfucking household.

"Fuck you," I blurted, dangerously close to snapping.

"Excuse me?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I said, Fuck. You."

She crossed the room until she was standing mere inches away from me. Her hand came up to slap me but I was faster than her. I grabbed her wrist, mid air and twisted her arm around her back. She had no choice but to step closer to me.

"Fuck you," I repeated, looking down into her face, feeling the heat of her body flush against mine. "I wish you'd go to hell with your bitchy and belittling attitude. Every fucking time you open your goddamned mouth you manage to insult me."

The fucking dam burst.

"Half of the time I'm not sure whether I want to strangle you or fuck you, Rosalie. Your taunting outfits kill me, each and every single fucking day."

I turned around, taking her with me and pushing her up against the wall. I hoisted her up until she wrapped her legs around my hips. Her eyes were dark with lust, a hint of fear in them.

I ground my really motherfucking hard cock against her hot center. "Six months," I hissed. "Six fucking long months of you belittling me, and you know what the worst part is?"

"Oh, god," she breathed.

"I've never seen a woman more beautiful, more fucking sexy than you. Or kinder than you. You think I don't see how you treat others? Mrs. Cope, the woman that brings the flowers each week, fucking _Edward _when he's here to clean the motherfucking pool_. _You all treat them with kindness and respect and what do I get? What the fuck have I ever done to you?"

"Emmett," she whimpered, her hands digging into my shoulders.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"Nothing! You've done nothing! I can't explain it, Emmett," she whispered, shakily.

"Not good enough," I growled. I plunged down, my lips claiming hers in a frantic, heated kiss.

She moaned into me, offering me entrance as I, for the first time, dominated _her. _For what felt like hours we stood like this, she up in my arms, kissing harshly, all teeth and tongue and passion until I finally broke away with a gasp.

"Get on your fucking knees," I hissed, setting her down.

Her eyes were excited, darkened with lust and heat. She held my gaze as she pushed on my stomach, guiding me a little further into the room. When my knees hit the bed, I let myself fall. She fucking slowly unbuttoned my shirt, carefully pushing it over my shoulders before she finally got down on her knees and worked on ridding me of my jeans and boxers.

I hissed when the air hit the head of my cock, cooling the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

She looked up at me from between my legs before taking a long, languid lick from the base of my dick all the way to the tip.

"Fuck," I hissed, my dick twitching up to her. My eyes closed when I felt her hot, little mouth take as much of me as she could.

She worked me like an expert, doing little things to push me really fucking close to the edge, but not letting me tumble over.

Finally, after about ten minutes of her exquisite torture, she hollowed out her cheeks and took me in so deep that I hit the back of her throat. I grabbed a fistful of her hair, keeping her in place as I growled through my orgasm.

She swallowed everything I gave her with a moan, making me jerk. I pulled her up and into my lap. With my pinky I dabbed the corner of her mouth, where a drop of my cum was hiding.

"Fuck," I breathed, coming down from my high.

Her eyes twinkled. "This… this is why I've always treated you differently, Emmett,"

I looked deep into her eyes, nodding when I saw the absolute truth there. I picked her up and turned around, laying her down on her back and moving to hover over her.

"Your turn, baby."

**RPOV**

Oh. My. God. The lust rolling off of him was paralyzing. I could hardly think of anything other than how magnificent his cock felt in my mouth. Just after I confessed why I was so hard on him, I felt myself being flipped around and suddenly it was me who was lying on the bed.

He muttered something to me, but if I'm being honest, I didn't hear a word of it. I was too transfixed on his naked form hovering over me. Before I could take a full breath, his mouth was on mine again; his lips moving forcefully, powerfully, with mine.

As his tongue slipped into my mouth, his hands made themselves busy; one fisted in my hair and the other fisted at the bottom of my tank top. He had one knee between my legs, close enough that I could feel the heat from his body but couldn't feel the physical contact I was so longing for.

Frustrated, I wrenched my mouth away from his. "Goddammit Emmett! I need you to fucking touch me!" I tried grabbing his hips to pull him closer to me, but he just caught my hands and trapped them above my head.

"I thought we were of the understanding that _I'm_ running this show. You have teased me for six long months, Rosalie. I think it's about time I show you what all that teasing has done to me, don't you think?"

I didn't even have time to acknowledge what he said when, all of a sudden, I was moved to sit in the center of the bed, my knees bent and feet planted on the soft comforter below me. Emmett was at the end of the bed, looking at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I whimpered, not knowing what was coming. As he crawled toward me, I inched back until I hit the headboard. When he was close enough, he grabbed my legs and pushed them apart so that he could kneel between them.

I wasn't scared of him, not in the least. It was the thrill of the unknown that had my heart racing. Slowly, he inched his hands from my knees, up my thighs, past my hips, across my ribcage, and over my chest just to finally still on my shoulders. With one quick tug, the thin straps on my tank top were broken away and the fabric was pulled down so that my breasts were bared for him.

"Jesus, Rosalie. Your fucking tits are incredible," he breathed as he took in my body. He leaned in and started kissing my neck while he tried to pull me closer to him. His mouth trailed across my collarbone, stopping every few seconds to nip at my skin.

My breathing was becoming even more labored. No one had ever taken charge like this with me. I was always the one in control. And because I was always in control, it always ended up being the same thing. _I _initiated the first kiss, _I_ started taking our clothes off, _I_ would dictate what position we were in. Sure, it was fine for a while, but soon it started to feel more like a job than just sex. I was tired of dictating what would be done. I wanted someone to anticipate _my_ needs. I didn't want to have to think about what I wanted to do next; I wanted someone who would just _do_ it.

But this, oh, this was new and exciting. Emmett was in complete control, and I was more than happy to let him have it. I was his willing slave; ready to bend to his every demand. The feel of his mouth on my skin was exquisite. He grabbed my ruined top and pulled it off over my head, tossing it to the side of the bed.

"Lay down, Rosie," he whispered to me. I smiled a little at the nickname. I thought for a moment that he was losing that fire, but as soon as my back was flat on the bed, he dove straight in and wrapped his lips around my peaked nipple.

"Oh, _fuck_," I moaned as I grabbed his hair, trying to get him even closer. "God, Emmett! That feels so fucking good." He moved his mouth to the other nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue before biting down on it lightly. His hand was palming my other breast, alternating between kneading it and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

Emmett raised his head from my breast and looked at me, the lust burning brightly in his blue eyes. "Rosie, I'm still pissed as hell at you. But the need to fuck you senseless is the only thing I can concentrate on." He pressed himself to my body and I could feel his dick against my leg.

My eyes rolled back in my head as I moaned loudly. "Then fuck me, Emmett. Just take me." He growled and crashed his lips against mine. I responded immediately, opening my mouth to let him inside. Our tongues danced together as our hands frantically grasped at anything within reach.

He moved from between my legs to lay at my side, never letting his mouth leave mine. I tried to turn to face him, but he held me in my place. When we pulled away from each other to take a breath, I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Emmett. _Please_," I begged.

"Please what, Rosie?" The fucker was teasing me! I couldn't believe it. Here I was, half naked with a _completely_ naked man in my bed, and he thought it was a good time to tease me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I fucking swear, Emmett, if you don't touch me soon I'm going to explode!" I grabbed his hand and pulled it between my legs, pressing it to my aching pussy. His hand started to move against me, creating the most delicious friction. My body had never felt more on fire than it did with Emmett.

He dropped his mouth back down to suck on my nipple while he moved his hand under the tiny cotton shorts I had changed into. When I felt his hand cup me, I couldn't help the sounds that were coming from my mouth.

"Fuck, Rosalie. You're so fucking wet. Is that all for me? Did I do this to you?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes."

He moved one finger back and forth, slipping it between my folds, and I gasped. "Have you ever thought about this, Rosalie? Did you ever imagine that I would be playing with your dripping pussy?" I nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence.

All too soon I felt his hand pull away. "No! God, Emmett, please don't stop!"

"Shhhh, Rosie." He leaned down to kiss me deeply while he quickly pulled my shorts and panties down my legs. His hand came back to my core and my hips bucked involuntarily. He moved himself between my legs again and started to kiss his way down my body. It was such a wonderful torture. He paused at my breasts for a moment to lavish them with a little attention before resuming his voyage.

"Look at you," he said. "Soaking wet and so ready for me. Do you want me, Rosie?"

"Stop fucking teasing me! Fuck me goddammit!" I was getting pissed now. How dare he keep doing this to me!

Emmett just chuckled. "Oh no, not yet. I still haven't shown you what you've done to me. You have so much more to pay for, Miss Hale." Before I could yell at him for stalling again, he laid down and attached his mouth to my pussy.

"Oh God!" I shouted. I could feel his tongue thrust inside me and I almost lost it. "Yes, yes, yes," I panted. He withdrew his tongue and moved up to my clit, circling it and teasing it so that I nearly lost my mind.

"Do you like it when I lick your cunt, baby? You're so fucking sweet. I could just stay here all day eating you." Suddenly, I felt him push a finger deep inside me. He pumped it a few times before adding another one.

The combination of his mouth and fingers was too much. Emmett lifted his head for a second and said, "Come on, Rosie. Let me see you explode. Cum for me and let me drink it up." One last nip to my clit and I was flying.

"Fuck, Emmett! Shit…shit…oh fuck, I'm cumming! God, YES EMMETT!" I screamed as my whole body burst into flames. I could feel Emmett trying to greedily lick up all I was giving him. When he was satisfied, he pulled me up to him and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue and dammit if it didn't turn me on even more.

"Fuck, that was by far the hottest thing I've ever seen. I need you Rosie; I need to fuck you. God, _please_ tell me that I can fuck you."

"If you _don't_ fuck me there's going to be hell to pay, so you better get your cock inside me in the next fifteen seconds!"

Emmett groaned. "Yes ma'am." I reached over to my nightstand and pulled a condom out of the top drawer. After I ripped the foil package open with my teeth, I rolled it down his shaft and stroked him a couple of times before he stopped me.

I looked at him, confused, and he said, "I have to feel you around me _now_."

He laid me back down and positioned himself over me. He held his cock with one hand and stroked the tip up and down my slit, barely making contact with my oversensitive clit. When I started to whimper and whine, he pushed into me with one sure thrust.

"Fuuuuck," he moaned out. "Your pussy's so hot and tight. You feel so fucking good." He started thrusting into me hard. He knew that I wanted a good, thorough fucking and I knew he was going to give it to me.

"Fuck yes! Oh…Emmett…you're so fucking hard. I love how your cock feels in me." I angled my hips a little and he slid in even deeper. "Yes! Harder, Emmett, fuck me!"

"Harder baby? I'll give you harder." Without even pulling out, he picked me up and pushed me back into the wall we had been at earlier. I wrapped my legs back around him as he slammed his cock into me, over and over.

"God, I've dreamed about this for so long. Ugh…wondering how it would feel to invade your tight little cunt with my dick. Every time you paraded around in your tiny bikinis, it took everything I had not to bend you over the back of your lounge chair."

"I wish you would have," I groaned out. "I knew I had to have you, Emmett. I wanted nothing more than for you to just take me. I wanted to know how your cock would feel in my mouth; how it would fill my pussy."

"Do you like me fucking you against the wall, Rosie?" I could only moan in agreement. I could feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. He must have been close, too. His thrusts began to become slightly more erratic. Every thrust he gave sent me closer and closer to that edge. I just needed one good shove, and I'd fall right over it. The room was filled with grunts and groans, moans of passion and the sound of skin hitting skin.

"Shit, Rose, I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck…I need to feel you come on my cock, please Rosalie…_fuck_…cum now!" he yelled as he reached between us and pinched my clit.

That was all it took. White light shattered all around me as we screamed each other's names into the empty house that surrounded us. I could feel his cock pulsing inside me with his release. After our mutual orgasms subsided, he put me down and pulled out of me carefully. He picked me back up, bridal style, and laid me down on the bed before he pulled off the condom and tied it up, tossing it in the wastebasket I had near the bed.

I scooted over on the bed and grabbed his hand; tugging on it as if to tell him that I wanted him to lay with me. He complied. I snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me even closer.

"Rosie?" he said quietly.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I quit."

"You're not moving out, though," I stated.

"I'm not?" he questioned.

"Well, unless you count having to move all of your stuff in here, then no, you're not."

Emmett chuckled, "Guess I'm not moving. I have one request though."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Quit calling me McCartney. I'm not a big Beatles fan."

I smiled into his neck, where my face was currently buried. "You got it," I said with a yawn.

He kissed the top of my head before he said, "Sleep now. We've got time to talk more tomorrow." I closed my eyes, so happy that I'd finally gotten one step closer to my happy ending.

**Em: *sits back and fans herself* Banner…banner…banner…hot…hot..hot**

**Rae: *picks self up off floor* Oh holy hell…Em, you **_**know**_** what those pictures do to people! They just make me wanna grab him and….wait, what was I saying?**

**Em: *moans* People want to see nice banners…and that is a **_**very**_** nice Kell- I mean, banner! Anyway, I feel like we need a celebratory drink for getting this one-shot done, my dear.**

**Rae: Hell yeah! *drags Em to fully stocked bar* What's your poison?**

**Em: Uhmmm... *doesn't get to respond before a shot-glass with clear liquid is shoved into hands*... this apparently... We hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! Any last words, RaeRae?**

**Rae: Just this. *raises shot glass in a toast* To fuckhot Emmetts and sexy Rosalies! *downs shot* Yum. Anyway, don't forget, voting begins on June 25th! Thanks for joining us on this ride. Ride...Kellan...dammit! Em, I think I need help.**

**Em: *mutters under her breath* Don't go looking for it here; I'm as fucked up as they come…**


End file.
